


Not a Goddamned Kree

by bee_kind



Series: Born Under a Bad Sign [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #Strongly Worded Letter, Nadira's a potty mouth, Oops, Pre-Movie, This is just teen because of the language, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_kind/pseuds/bee_kind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Ronan, Fuck You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Goddamned Kree

Ronan didn’t often speak to anyone outside of the Kree empire.  In fact, the only non-Kree he’d ever deign to acknowledge were Nova Prime and Thanos. Even then, their conversations were few and far between.  He preferred to remain enigmatic, resting just on the border of fact and fancy. The less other beings knew about him, the better. He made it his business to remain unreachable.  
  
So, his surprise was reasonable when a servant shuffled into his quarters claiming that someone had sent him a _letter_.   
  
Letters had been out of style in the Kree Empire for centuries, and if someone had written him one, it meant that they did not want to be traced. Nowadays, children used them for pranks. Few beings in the galaxy would dare send Ronan the Accuser something as _trivial_ as a letter, and even fewer knew how.   
  
Even so, his interest had been piqued. The Kree flipped the cream envelope over and read the inscription: 

The House of Thanos.   
  
Despite his air of confidence, a tremor of nerves rushed through him. What business had the titan sending him a letter? Surely he hadn’t angered him. Oh, gods, he hoped he hadn’t angered him. He tore into the paper rather quickly and fished the letter out.  
  
 _Dear Ronan,_

__

_Fuck You._

  
  
The Accuser frowned, his mouth twisting in contempt. This letter was _not_ from Thanos. If the overlord had wanted to speak with him concerning their deal, he would’ve contacted him over the hailing system, not written him this... letter’. Besides, he doubted the titan would use such coarse language. He didn’t need it to get his point across. Teal eyes slid up to meet that of the servant.   
  
“What is the meaning of this?”   
  
The pale, balding man wrung the edge of his tunic nervously.   
  
“I-I do not know, sir. A woman in the corridor told me to give it to you. She said it was of the utmost importance that it be delivered immediately.”   
  
“And you didn’t think to check her credentials?” His voice was an unbridled snarl now. If some unknown woman had managed to sneak aboard his ship and do something as childish as deliever a letter, what was stopping them from doing something lethal? He wasn’t sure that they hadn’t.   
  
“Get the guards. Start searching the ship for unregistered life forms. Do a scan for weaponry as well.” He waved the man away and he scurried off, happy to be out from under Ronan’s scrutiny.  
  
This was unsettling indeed. He turned his eyes back to the page, the translation processor planted behind his ear working to decipher the text.   
  
_Fuck you and fuck me for looking like we belong to the same race._  
  
 _Fuck you for making it impossible for me to go to any halfway decent Xandarian bar without getting called out by a bunch of assholes who’ve obviously never seen a Kree before._  
  
 _Fuck you for being a megalomaniac who thinks just because he’s got a big ass hammer, that he can piss off half the galaxy and get away with it._  
  
 _See, the thing is Ron-_

  
  
-did this being just issue him a pet name?

 

 _-the thing is, you can do whatever the fuck you want, and it’s all good. No one’s gonna talk back to you, cause you’re a scary guy, and I respect that. Actually, I don’t. You’re irritating as fuck, but that’s another matter entirely. You can do what you want, but I’ve gotta pick up after your bullshit, cause everyone on this side of the galaxy thinks you’re a major bag of dicks._  
  
 _I shouldn’t have to deal with this, cause I’m not a goddamned Kree. I’ve never been to the Kree empire, hell, I don’t even have the same facial features as a fucking Kree, but everyone just sees the blue and loses their shit._  
  
 _I’m a Tsaltian. The last one, and I’m damn proud of it._   
  
Tsaltian. His childhood nurse had been a Tsaltian, but she’d retired early. Something about a crisis on her homeworld. He guessed it was safe to assume that she was dead. From what he could remember, she did look nearly Kree. There was something almost-but-not-quite in the way she looked. Her eyes had been too large, nose too hooked, mouth too small, and the shade of blue had been wrong. To the untrained eye, he supposed, she could’ve passed for Kree.  
  
 _-But no one remembers Tsalta, or Jotunheim, or any of the other planets who happen to be populated by blue-skinned people, because you’re too busy racking up enemies for yourself. It’s hard to be individual when the only other person who looks like you is a mass-murderer._  
  
 _Though, I suppose I can’t talk._  
  
 _So, fuck you, Ronan, for making it infinitely harder to do my job and for making everyone forget about my people and screwing up the galaxy._  
  
 _Seriously, just stop. You make me want to wreck your shit, and not in a good way._  
  
  
 _Bite Me, Nadira, House of Thanos._  
  
Was this one of Thanos’s rumored offspring? If so, she seemed more like a petulant child than a daughter of a nigh omnipotent warlord.

  
Still...she was entertaining at least. Abrasive and inarticulate, perhaps, but still entertaining. He tossed the letter down onto his desk and allowed himself a small smirk.He wouldn't kill her for her disrespect, though he certainly wouldn't suffer it again. She'd caught him in a forgiving mood. Ronan didn’t usually remember people unless they’d be useful to him later on, but he made a note to remember this girl.   
  
Nadira, daughter of Thanos, who was _not_ a goddamned Kree.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I was in a snarky mood. Anyway, have one of Thanos's kids, Nadira, voted most likely to leave a mess after a mission thirteen years running. She's not gonna show up much in BUABS, but I'm sure you've had you're fill of her personality already.


End file.
